Perfect Murder
by cata931
Summary: Light went a little too close to L, and BB doesn't like that. BB would kill him and that was that. Hinted LxLight. BBxL implied. Rated M for blood, gore, Light dying, and awesomeness. :


Can I kill him? Please, can I kill him?

I'm sitting on his roof now. It's taken months in America to study and learn the techniques in parkour, but I managed to learn enough to get me here. I'm dressed in all black all the way down to black, leather gloves, hair tied up behind a wig, contacts covering my real irises, make-up so thick, no one can tell it's really me. And what's more? I look just like a gothic guy. I have a rag soaked in chloroform, just to make sure he's really asleep, as well as a knife that belongs to a friend of mine. Both are in my pocket, thought the chloroform is in a container.

Tonight is going to be the _perfect_ murder.

I checked my watch, eleven'o'clock. He should be sleeping now. Smirking, I swung my head over the side of the roof to see none other than the sleeping Light Yagami in his bed, sleeping soundly. My smirk only widened, this was almost too easy. Quietly, I swing my legs over the edge of the roof and land gracefully, but still silently, on my feet. I crawl like a spider to his balcony door and slide it open, making no sound whatsoever. Successfully walking into his room, I slid the door closed and stood over the sleeping figure. He simply laid there. I cracked my neck, and with my head still hanging in at odd angle, I I began to take the chloroform from my pocket. That's when I heard it.

"Henh, henh, henh, henh, henh, henh, henh," that laugh... "So it's come to this? Who would have thought that the world's greatest murderer would be killed by the second greatest murderer, Beyond?" That voice...I know him... "So what brings you here tonight, Beyond? Is it that little 'event' Light had the other night? Do you know of it? The one involving L?"

I grit my teeth. Ryuk...That damned shinigami was involved in this? I had only met him once before, when I was very small. Now, I turned to him, eyes's flaring.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Ryuk," I said, quie enough as to not wake my victim, "Why are you here?"  
>"Oh, I'm attatched to him," Ryuk said, "I dropped my Death Note and he picked it up."<p>

"Not again with these Death Notes and owners." I pulled out the chloroform and held it over Light's nose and mouth firmly.

"It always happens to me."

"Henh, you're always bored. That's why."

"Probably."

After a moment or two, I removed the cloth from Light's face and pulled out the knife.

"So, you're planning to kill him, Birthday?"

I glared at the useless shinigami. He would _**never**_ shut up! "Yes. What of it?"

"Henh, henh, henh, this should be interesting."

"You're not stopping me?"

"Of course not. He's a brat."

I smirked, "I know. He's trying to steal my Lawli."

"Yeah. That too."

I held the knife to the young Yagami's throat, ready to kill him, but I stopped. Instead, I turned my attention to Ryuk.

"Ryuk?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the notebook?"

"How should I know that?"

I narrowed my eyes. I felt like screaming at him, which I could have since only Light was in the house, but refrained from doing so. Instead I sighed angrily.

"You know where it is," I retorted, "You're with the kid twenty-four-seven."

"I know," Ryuk said, a series of laughter followed, "But I can't tell anyone. But I can say, it's clse but it's not where you are."

"A game of hot and cold, huh?" I smirked again, "So you're not going to tell me where it is, but you'll say it's close. Is it in this room?"  
>"Maybe."<p>

I looked around. "Is it on the bookshelf?"

"No."

"Is it near wehere I'm standing?"

"No."

"..." How very frustrating. I didn't have time for guessing games. I walked to the middle of the room and pointed to the side with Light on it, "Is it on that side?"

"Nope."

I pointed to the other side, which only contained a window, desk and another bookshelf, "Is it on this side?"  
>"Maybe."<p>

Apparently, maybe meant yes to him..."Is it in the desk? Remember, on isn't the same as in."

"Maybe."

I looked at the drawers on the desk, four drawers, fairly normal looking, thought the key was left in the one that locked. I opened it, and there sat a book. It was brown and buckled in the front. I picked it up and showed it to Ryuk.

"Is this it?"

Ryuk laughed, "Not even close."

I narrowed my eyes, then proceeded to check the other drawers, nothing but school papers, binders and important documents. Then I checked the first drawer again. I noticed that the bottom was a little thicker than the others. So, a fake bottom huh? I took the knife and stabbed through it. Ryuk gasped.

"Light had never thought someone would do that!" he said surprised.

Seeing that the fake bottom was real, there was no doubt in my mind that the notebook was in there. However, through the gash I'd made, I saw that there was an electrical wire inside the bottom. So he'd made a circut...Then that means he must have set things up to either shock a person who broke into the desk or he must have made it to were whatever was hiding in there would catch on fire if someone tried to obtain it. Either way, B had to be careful. He gripped the handle of his knife and began to carefully cut a small square in the fake base. Once he'd done that, he looked around. The circut went all the way around the bottom, but seemed to connect to one side, where a piece of rubber sat between two metal pieces on either side of the circut. B sighed heavily.

"Kira, you've really outdone yourself," B looked aroun the room for anything he could use to pry it open without ignighting the circut. That's when Ryuk piped in.

"You know, I'm not supposed to help you, but I'm not exactly on Light's side. So I'll give you a little hint and say look at the bottom of the drawer."

B looked back at Ryuk, but proceeded to look at the bottom of the drawer. There was a small hole there. He looked back up at the desk, seeing a cup of pencils and pens. After that, everything fell into place.

_So that's how he does it..._

B took one of the pens out of the cup and unscrewed it, pulling out the ink reservior. He pushed in through the hole and-

Up came the bottom.

B smirked and grabed the notebook, "Thank you Ryuk. Now I can kill him and give this to my dear Lawli."

"Aww, so I can't get my notebook back?"

"Not until L knows the truth of little Kira here." Light stirred in his sleep. B looked disappointed. "Damn that cheap chloroform...They always dilute it...It's wearing off." B sighed, walking over to Light. "I guess I'll just kill him and it'll all be over." B held the knife to Light's throat and, with a quick motion, slit Light's throat. The teen's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth to scream, but B was quick and covered it with his hand. Light struggled weakly, looking horrified at B. B only smirked. Light's eyes darted to Ryuk, who only cackled at the sight.

"Remember what I said, Light? A human who has used the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell for eternity."

Light coughed, choking on his own blood. Soon, he stopped moving, eyes now lifeless and blank. B quickly left, as quietly as he'd come. Once he was sure he was far enough away from the house, he held the notebook up triumphantly. All the while, he whispered, "Goodbye, Light Yagami...Kira."


End file.
